


Magia Miłości

by demostenes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill x Dipper, BillDip, Friends to Lovers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magician AU, Will Cipher (jako brat Billa), dorosły dipper, trochę angstu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demostenes/pseuds/demostenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dippera zawsze denerwowali ludzie, którzy wierzyli w magię. Którzy dawali nabrać się magikom na te ich tanie sztuczki. Wiedział, że wszystko da się naukowo wyjaśnić, a magicy to tylko jedno wielkie kłamstwo. To po prostu iluzjoniści, którzy za cel obrali sobie zarabianie na okłamywaniu ludzi.<br/>    Nie można powiedzieć, że ich nienawidził. Po prostu czuł do nich niechęć. Jednak gdy w porannej gazecie pojawiło się ogłoszenie:<br/>    „Król Kier poszukuje asystenta/ki"<br/>    Dipper wiedział, że to jego życiowa szansa. Jeśli mu się uda, może zdemaskować najsłynniejszego iluzjonistę w Stanach (a może i nawet na świecie) - pokonać jeden z najsprytniejszy umysłów, który potrafi oszukać miliony ludzi.</p><p>    Tylko czy napewno uda mu się osiągnąć cel? A co jeśli napotka na swej drodze coś co całkowicie odmieni jego plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ogłoszenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomysł na to AU należy do Damare  
> http://damare.deviantart.com/art/Magician-Bill-612078301

Dippera obudził dźwięk budzika. Leniwie przechylił głowę i spojrzał na nieznośnie głośne pudełeczko, które wskazywało godzinę 7:00 rano. Powoli usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła. _Jednak to nie sen..._ Pomyślał, wodząc wzrokiem po swoim obskurnym mieszkanku. _Trzy pokoje: salon połączony z sypialnią, mała kuchnia oraz łazienka. Ohydne beżoworóżowe tapety. Stare meble. Ledwo działająca lodówka. Niewygodne łóżko. Brak żyrandolu. Brak czegokolwiek co sprawiłoby, że czuję się w domu..._ Zaczął wyliczać wszystkie wady swojego mieszkania. Był na nie zmuszony. Nie miał wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na żadne przyjemności, gdyż, jak się okazało, praca w sklepie spożywczym lub salonie kosmetycznym (jako pomagier i sprzątacz) nie daje wystarczająco dużo zarobków.

Gdy budzik w końcu ucichł, Dipper wygrzebał się z łóżka i podszedł do blatu kuchennego. Włączył czajnik i usiadł przy stole, czekając, aż woda się zagotuje. Spojrzał na wczorajszą gazetę. Nie zdążył jeszcze przejrzeć ofert pracy, więc teraz ze znudzeniem przesuwał wzrokiem po kolumnie z ogłoszeniami.

„Poszukiwana opiekunka do dzieci"

„Potrzebny nauczyciel matematyki na półtoraroczne zastępstwo"

I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Innymi słowy, nic dla niego. Powoli zaczynało dochodzić do niego, że studiowanie psychotroniki nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. A przynajmniej nie w sytuacji, w której wiedział, że i tak nie będzie go stać na dalsze badania.

Usłyszał gwizd czajnika i podszedł do blatu, wciąż trzymając w ręce gazetę. Wyciągnął z szafki kubek i nasypał do niego dwie łyżeczki kawy, po czym zalał je wrzątkiem. Chwycił swój napój i bułkę leżącą w koszyku na blacie. Wrócił do stolika i przejrzał do końca ogłoszenia, popijając kawę i zagryzając ją suchą bułką. Wciąż nic nie znalazł. Już miał odłożyć gazetę, kiedy w oczy rzuciło mu się jedno malutkie zdanie na samym dole.

„Król Kier poszukuje asystenta/ki"

Dobrze znał to imię. Każdy je znał. Jeden z najpopularniejszych magików w Stanach przyjeżdżał na występ do Gravity Falls i w całym mieście porozwieszane były plakaty zapraszające na pokaz. Dipper nie spodziewał się, że ta słynna postać będzie poszukiwać asystenta. W ogóle nie spodziewał się, że przyjedzie do takiego małego miasteczka. Znał dobrze Króla Kier i nienawidził go. Był on tym typem gwiazdy, o której każdy wie, że jest egoistyczna i tylko zależy jej na pieniądzach, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Wiedział też dużo o jego występach, trasach i tej oficjalnej części życia. W końcu teza, że swoich wrogów zna się najlepiej, musiała mieć jakieś podstawy.

Przez chwilę myślał nad ofertą, po czym w jego głowie, po wypiciu kilku łyków kawy, zaczął powoli układać się plan. Dipper zauważył w tym ogłoszeniu swoją szansę. Szansę na grę, w której nagrodą byłoby pokonanie jednego z najsprytniejszych umysłów. Takiego, który potrafi oszukać miliony ludzi — samego Króla Kier. Nie dość, że miałby satysfakcję z wygranej, to zdemaskowałby najsłynniejszą postać w Stanach, najsłynniejszego oszusta, i zyskał na tym sławę.

Dipper zjadł szybko śniadanie i wyciągnął z szafy swoje ubranie. Szybko się przebrał i wyszedł do swojej aktualnej pracy, w salonie jego siostry. Podczas drogi układał w myślach cały plan. Miał już wszystko opracowane praktycznie do perfekcji oprócz jednej ważnej rzeczy. Nie miał pojęcia czy zostanie przyjęty do tej pracy. Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w czymkolwiek związanym z tematem iluzji. Poza tym, na pewno chętnych do tej pracy było pełno osób. No cóż, tu akurat musi liczyć na szczęście i urok osobisty.

"O! W końcu jesteś!" Zawołała z radością Mabel, gdy tylko Dipper otworzył drzwi.

"Cześć." Przywitał się z uśmiechem i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Była wczesna godzina, więc nikogo jeszcze nie było. "Mam dobrą wiadomość."

"Jaką?"

"Chyba w końcu znalazłem sobie stałą pracę."

"Naprawdę?" Ucieszyła się. "Gdzie?"

"Dziś rano przeglądając gazetę, znalazłem ogłoszenie, które mnie zaciekawiło." Przerwał.

"Tak...?" Zachęciła go Mabel.

"Pewien magik poszukuje asystenta."

"Dipper, na serio? Dobrze wiem, jakie jest twoje nastawienie do magików. Wciąż nie potrafię zrozumieć, co oni ci takiego zrobili, że tak bardzo ich nienawidzisz." Zaśmiała się.

"No, ale tym razem jest inaczej."

"Czyli zmieniłeś swoje przekonanie?"

"Nie, ale mam plan." Powiedział z dumą i przedstawił siostrze swój cały pomysł na zdemaskowanie Króla Kier.

Po wysłuchaniu Dippera Mabel wybuchła śmiechem i pokręciła głową. Najpierw próbowała przekonać brata, że to idiotyczny pomysł i że nie powinien podejmować decyzji tak szybko. Jednak, gdy Dipper dalej upierał się przy swoim, odpuściła i do końca dnia od czasu do czasu tylko nabijała się z jego planu.

Dipper wrócił wieczorem do swojego mieszkania w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Jeśli jutro uda mu się zakwalifikować do nowej pracy to bez problemu będzie mógł osiągnąć swój cel.

* * *

W miejskim teatrze Gravity Falls, niezbyt dużym, ale wystarczającym, by pomieścić sporą ilość widowni, tuż za sceną, mieścił się niewielki korytarzyk. Na ławkach w tym właśnie korytarzu siedziało kilkanaście osób, czekających na wejście za drewniane drzwi ze złotą gwiazdą na środku. Zazwyczaj za tymi drzwiami mieścił się pokój do charakteryzacji, ale tym razem zostało w nim urządzone biuro przesłuchań do nowej pracy.

Dipper rozejrzał się po wszystkich wokoło. Były to głównie kobiety, a mężczyzn znalazło się tu zaledwie kilku. Nie znał nikogo z nich, niektórych tylko kojarzył z widzenia. Wszyscy byli trochę zestresowani, jak to zazwyczaj na przesłuchaniach o pracę bywa. Napięcie udzieliło się także Dipperowi, który zaciskał palce na swojej teczce. Każdy był w oficjalnym ubraniu. Mężczyzna odczuł ulgę z tego powodu, bo z początku nie wiedział jak ma się ubrać na takie przesłuchanie. Ostatecznie wybrał swoją starą marynarkę i jakieś lepsze spodnie. Nie miał co równać się z innymi kandydatami, którzy mieli na sobie nowe, ładne garnitury, ale przynajmniej trochę trafił z ubiorem.

Nagle drzwi z gwiazdą otworzyły się i wyszła z nich poprzednia kandydatka. Zostawiła drzwi otwarte.

"Dipper Pines!" Rozległ się z wnętrza męski głos.

Chłopak wstał i ze strachem, jak gdyby był wzywany do gabinetu dyrektora szkoły, ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wszedł do środka i zamknął je za sobą. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało tak jak zawsze. Maski i kostiumy na wieszakach, toaletki charakteryzatorskie na swoich miejscach, kosmetyki stojące na szafkach. Tylko na końcu pomieszczenia ustawione były dwa skórzane fotele, a pomiędzy nimi drewniany stolik.

"Usiądź." Nakazał przyjaźnie mężczyzna siedzący w jednym z foteli.

Dipper posłusznie i sztywno usiadł, po czym zapatrzył się, na tą osobliwą postać, siedzącą, a właściwie leżącą, w swoim fotelu. Przystojny mężczyzna o jasnych, rozczochranych, blond włosach i bursztynowych oczach dziwnie uśmiechał się do niego. Ubrany był w żółty frak z czarnymi klapami i czarne rękawice do łokci, czarną muszkę, spodnie i buty. Siedział na fotelu, opierając się o jednen pokłokietnik plecami, a z drugiego zwieszając nogi.

"Witam, nazywam się Bill Cipher. Ale pan zapewne już o tym wie." Przywitał się. "A więc co pan, panie Pines, może mi o sobie powiedzieć?" Od razu zaczął nie czekając na przywitanie.

"Ym..." Zawahał się Dipper. "Ukończyłem studia z..." Nie dokończył, gdyż Cipher nagle mu przerwał.

"Nie, nie, nie!" Zakrzyknął teatralnie i roześmiał się. "Jest pan moim potencjalnym pracownikiem. Asystentem. Towarzyszem..." Przerwał na chwilę. "Jeśli mamy razem spędzić najbliższy rok, muszę wiedzieć czy się dogadamy i nie zwariujemy przy sobie. Więc jeszcze raz. Co może mi pan o sobie powiedzieć?"

"..." Dipper zamyślił się na chwilę, zszokowany takim dziwnym pytaniem. Nie był na to przygotowany. "Jestem raczej introwertykiem, nie przepadam za zbyt dużą ilością ludzi." Odezwał się w końcu, po czym kontynuował. "Mam silne nerwy i niezbyt często się kłócę. Moje kłótnie zazwyczaj nie trwają zbyt długo. Potrafię wybrnąć z wielu sytuacji. Umiem wspierać i pocieszać ludzi, bo całe życie spędziłem z siostrą bliźniaczką, której problemy nie omijały. Jestem typem intelektualisty. Lubię dużo czytać i jestem zazwyczaj cichy. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w utrzymywaniu konwersacji, niedotyczącej moich zainteresowań, ale przyzwyczaiłem się już do wysłuchiwania monologów inych osób. Nie byłbym zbyt dobrym towarzyszem dla osoby powadzącej rozrywkowy tryb życia, chociaż lubię przygody. Posiadam dużą wiedzę i mogę być chodzącą Wikipedią." Uśmiechnął się na to ostanie zdanie i zakończył wyliczanie wszystkich swoich plusów i minusów.

"Wspaniale, panie Pines!" Cipher klasnął dłońmi. "Dokonał pan czegoś, co dla wielu poprzednich ludzi, którzy siedzieli na tym miejscu, było trudne. Improwizacji i samooceny."

Dipper uśmiechnął się, ale wciąż siedział sztywno. Bill Cipher sprawiał wrażenie ciekawej i zabawnej osoby, z którą ewentualnie mógłby się dogadać. Może jednak nie był aż taki zły jak na magika?

"A teraz możemy przejść do bardziej formalnej części." Cipher spuścił nogi na ziemię i usiadł normalnie w swoim fotelu.

Formalna część nie zajęła dłużej niż pół godziny. Dipper musiał przedstawić swoje CV, w którym znajdowały się praktycznie tylko dwie informacje: o jego studiach i zerowym doświadczeniu. Resztą spraw była papierkowa robota i ustalanie warunków pracy. Tournée miało trwać rok. Prowadziło przez prawie wszystkie stany i kończyło się ewentualnie z powrotem w Gravity Falls, w zależności, czy pracownik chciał przedłużyć roczną umowę, czy wrócić do domu. W każdym miesiącu odbywało się co najmniej 5 dużych występów i kilka mniejszych. Podróż odbywała się w prywatnym busie Ciphera, a sprzęt był przewożony dodatkową ciężarówką. Stawka miesięczna wynosiła $3 000. Zadaniem asystenta było po prostu pomaganie na scenie i za kulisami, tzn. pomaganie w zarządzaniu sprzętem i tego typu rzeczami. Dipper stwierdził, że nawet mogłaby mu się taka praca spodobać. To co wiedział o Cipherze wydało mu się błędne, bo magik zachowywał się całkowicie inaczej niż sobie wyobrażał. Oczywiście to wszystko nie oznaczało, że rezygnuje ze swojego planu.

"To już wszystko, panie Pines." Uśmiechnął się Cipher, ukazując swoje śnieżno białe zęby.

"Dziękuję." Powiedział, całkowicie już rozluźniony i uśmiechnięty Dipper. "Czy mam jakąś szansę na tę pracę?"

"Jeśli mam być szczery..." Zrobił pauzę i zamyślił się na chwilę. "To nawet bardzo dużą. Lubię, pana, -panie Pines. A zwłaszcza pańskie nazwisko." Zaśmiał się. "Proszę być pod telefonem, bo jeśli zadzwonię do pana w ciągu najbliższych dwóch dni, to znaczy, że dostał pan tę pracę. Jeśli się nie odezwę, oznacza to: „ przykro mi, znalazł się ktoś lepszy ". Miłego dnia." Zakończył, a Dipper udał się w stronę wyjścia. "I proszę zostawić otwarte drzwi." Zawołał jeszcze Cipher, zanim ten wyszedł.

"Dowiedzenia." Powiedział Dipper i opuścił pomieszczenie.


	2. Pożegnania

"Mabel!" Krzyknął Dipper jak tylko wszedł do salonu kosmetycznego.  
  
"Co tak krzyczysz?" Zdziwiła się siostra.  
  
"Nie uwierzysz, co się stało." Dipper był tak podekscytowany, że wciąż jeszcze podnosił głos.  
  
"Co takiego?"  
  
"Dostałem się! Mam tę pracę!" Podbiegł i przytulił Mabel.  
  
"Haha, naprawdę?" Ucieszyła się i uwolniła z uścisku. "U tego magika?"  
  
"Tak."  
  
"Jak?" Mabel śmiała się i wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej brat z zerowym doświadczeniem dostał pracę.  
  
"Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie mogę się już doczekać. Wyjeżdżam jutro." Mówił z ekscytacją, wciąż jeszcze uśmiechnięty.  
  
"Jutro? Na jak długo?" Na twarzy Mabel pojawiło się zmieszanie.  
  
"Na rok..." Zapadła cisza.  
  
Dipper stracił humor tak jak i jego siostra. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że na rok rozstaje się z siostrą. Jakoś nie wydawało mu się to długo, ale teraz stojąc przed nią i mając świadomość, że rozstanie się z nią na rok, sprawiało to wrażenie wieczności. Od czasów podstawówki, byli tak samo nierozłączni i nie myśleli nigdy o tym, że kiedyś nadejdzie czas rozstania. Uczyli się w tej samej szkole, mieszkali niedaleko od siebie. Zawsze byli blisko.  
  
"No dobra. Jeśli bardzo ci na tym zależy..." Odpowiedziała zaskoczona.  
  
"Mogę wziąć dziś wolne? Muszę się spakować i załatwić kilka spraw."  
  
"Jasne. Radzę ci też zacząć się już pakować."  
  
"To idę. Jutro rano jeszcze wpadnę się pożegnać." Powiedział i powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
  
Wyszedł z salonu. Rano jeszcze błękitne niebo, teraz zakryte było ciemną warstwą chmur, z których leciał drobny deszczyk. Dipper zapiał swoją granatową bluzę i nadciągnął kaptur. Przez chwilę stał na chodniku, wpatrując się w kropelki rozbryzgujące się na bruku i zastanawiając się co teraz zrobić. Miał cały dzień wolny i kilka spraw do załatwienia przed wyjazdem. Między innymi chciał jeszcze wpaść do wujów, powiedzieć im o swoim wyjeździe. Poszedł więc szybkim krokiem w stronę lasu, tam gdzie stała Chata Tajemnic.  
  
Długo już ich nie odwiedzał. Nie było okazji. Co prawda mieszkali niedaleko, ale...  
  
 _Ile to już minęło od mojej ostatniej wizyty?_ Zastanawiał się. _Dwa miesiące? Trzy?_  
  
Prawda była taka, że jeden. W miasteczku czas płynął wolno. Dipperowi trudno więc liczyło się mijające godziny. Kilka dni odczuwało się jak tydzień. Tydzień jak miesiąc. Kilka miesięcy jak rok. Miał wrażenie, że przesiedział tu całe życie.  
  
Niegdyś wydawało mu się, że mieszkanie tu i polowanie na potwory jest wspaniałym pomysłem. Jednak pomylił się. Totalnie przeoczył wszystkie obowiązki. Takie jak zapłata za mieszkanie, czy wodę. Samo polowanie by go nie utrzymało, a musiał przecież mieć co jeść i gdzieś mieszkać.  
  
"Życie to nie bajka..." Westchnął, zatrzymując się przed drewnianymi schodkami prowadzącymi na niewielką werandę.  
  
Wszedł po schodkach i zapukał w stare, drewniane drzwi. Po krótkim czasie drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Ford w swoim charakterystycznym czerwonym golfie. Zaprosił go do środka i przeszli do salonu, gdzie siedział wuj Stana. Wuj Ford, jako że jedyny w domu posiadał maniery, zaparzyła herbatę i wszyscy przysiedli przy stole. Przez chwilę rozmawiali na temat jak idzie Chacie Tajemnic, a potem Dipper opowiedział o swojej nowej pracy. Wujowie nie wypytywali o szczegóły, więc rozmowa była krótka. Na koniec krótko się pożegnał i był już gotowy ruszyć do kolejnej i ostatniej osoby, która pozostała mu do pożegnania w tym mieście.  
  
Droga do tej osoby była długa i Dipper przemókł do suchej nitki. Już dawno przestał zwracać uwagę na deszcz i teraz stał, moknąc jeszcze bardziej, wpatrując się w potężną, kilkumetrową, drewnianą bramę. Wahał się, czy na pewno powinien był tu przychodzić. Nie wiedział, czy lepiej jest się żegnać, czy po prostu zniknąć, ukryć się na rok przed osobą po drugiej stronie i potem ponieść tego konsekwencje. Mógł tak zrobić, ale nie lubił krzywdzić ludzi. Nawet tych, za którymi nie przepadał.  
  
Pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej swój telefon. Zawsze, kiedy tu przychodził, musiał dzwonić, żeby dostać się do środka. Nie rozumiał celu tak dużej bramy. Jej wielkość i brak dzwonka sprawiały, że była kompletnie niepraktyczna dla pojedynczych gości, którzy przychodzili bez zapowiedzi. Ale, no cóż, trzeba przyznać, że nie przychodziło tu zbyt wiele takich gości.  
  
"Hej, to ja. Stoję pod bramą." Powiedział do telefonu, gdy tylko osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała.  
  
Po chwili rozłączył się i wrócił do gapienia się na sosnową bramę. Po kilku minutach ta lekko się uchyliła, na tyle by jedna osoba mogła się przecisnąć. Dipper wślizgnął się do środka i stanął tuż przed nią.  
  
Pacyfika trzymała w ręce różowy parasol. Ubrana była w niebieskie dżinsy i granatowy sweterek, pod którym miała elegancką, różową koszulkę. Długie, rozpuszczone, blond włosy opadały łagodnie na jej ramiona, a grzywka na jej delikatną twarz. Była piękna. Dipper nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Jednak mimo jej wyglądu nic do niej nie czuł. Uczucia, które może i kiedyś istniały, zniknęły. Jedynym powodem, czemu jeszcze z nią był to strach przed skrzywdzeniem jej. Była zbyt delikatna, a widok jej smutku u każdego powodował wyrzuty sumienia. Powoli zaczynał ją nienawidzić za tą jej delikatność. By jej nie zranić, musiał wciąż udawać, że coś do niej czuje. Ta cała gra aktorska go wykańczała.  
  
"Co tu robisz?" Zapytała ze zdziwieniem.  
  
"Chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć." Odparł Dipper głosem obmytym z wszelkich emocji.  
  
"Tak?"  
  
"Znalazłem pracę i wyjeżdżam." Powiedział wprost, wciąż nie zmieniając obojętnego wyrazu twarzy.  
  
"Ojej." Przejęła się. "Na jak długo?"  
  
"Na rok."  
  
"Na cały rok?" Podkreśliła.  
  
"Tak."  
  
"Naprawdę tego chcesz?"  
  
"Muszę, nie mam wyboru." Powiedział Dipper mając nadzieję, że nie zapytała się, dlaczego dokładnie.  
  
Zapadła cisza. Pacyfika najwyraźniej nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, a Dipper najchętniej zakończyłby już ten temat i znalazł się jak najdalej stąd.  
  
"Ale będziesz dzwonić?" Zaczęła szukać sposobu na utrzymanie kontaktu. "I pisać?"  
  
"Nie wiem, czy będę miał czas. Będę miał dużo obowiązków." Nie miał zamiaru napisać nawet jednej wiadomości. Korzystał z tego wyjazdu jako rok wolnego od Pacyfiki, a ewentualne konsekwencje poniesie później.  
  
"Mhm, a co to w ogóle za praca."  
  
"Będę asystentem magika."  
  
"Naprawdę?" Na jej smutnej twarzy na chwilę pojawiło się rozbawienie.  
  
"Tak." Wymusił uśmiech. "Lepiej już pójdę się pakować." Starał się jak najbardziej skrócić rozmowę.  
  
"Och, dobrze." Pacyfika go przytuliła. "To żegnaj i nie zapomnij o mnie." Zakończyła i pocałowała go w policzek.  
  
Dipper wyszedł z posiadłości z wyraźną ulgą. Właśnie rozpoczynał się jego rok wolnego od tej dziewczyny. Nie mógł się doczekać wyjazdu z tego miasta i znalezienia się jak najdalej od niej. Szybkim krokiem wrócił do domu i zaczął się pakować.


End file.
